


You Know, Just In Case

by Freya1970



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Cliche Interruptions, Devil, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Getting Down With The Devil, Glad My Family Doesn't Knows I Write This Stuff, Passion, Some Humor, Why Did I Write This?, because I said so, heat - Freeform, not much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: Lucifer really should have known better.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	You Know, Just In Case

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like writing angst or drama. I mean I can. And sometimes I do, but no, this isn't meant to be a tear-jerker or sad, or anything but something I'd imagine could happen on the show...

Lucifer’s lips were doing double duty. Drumming home just how much they both wanted to go beyond the barriers they had established for one another over the years, but how much they both needed to break through this stalemate they had enforced between them. Words weren’t needed between them. No naughty or sly words could have built up the passionate fire that was already consuming her soul.

His hands. They were everywhere they needed to be.

Rubbing and grinding. Something that they hadn’t done. Damn, it was as if Lucifer wanted to melt into him. It was something new. He was part of her soul. He had always been. And now for the first time—

“What the hell?” It was her damn phone. It was buzzing from where she had left it. Sonofabitc—

“Where’s your gun, Chloe?” Lucifer breathing the words into her ear.

Well, they hadn’t gotten as far as pulling off her jeans, so she pulled her gun out of her holster and handed it to him as her phone continued to buzz.

Without any warning, she heard the safety on her gun flick off and then without any warning Lucifer shot at her damn phone three times. Apparently one of the rounds had hit it, as she could shatter in a hailstorm of plastic and electronics.

Chloe felt a mixture of horror and relief that he had shut the damn thing up. Her ears were ringing but then again so was the rest of her body.

Hearing the gun been tossed across the floor, sending it skidding somewhere close by.

“You’re going to pay for that!” Her words came out more sensual than she intended.

“Gladly.” As if this couldn’t be more passionate. His reply, dark, playful, and devious. Damn how she had missed his voice, and his eyes, holy fuck, she had forgotten how easily he could capture her soul in them. And his smile. She was losing herself.

It wasn’t long that her jeans were being loosened and sliding down off her legs.

And then, _Ping!_ What the f—Chloe thought as the elevator doors slid apart.

“Hey everything alright up here? Someone downstairs reported gunfire going off.”

Of course, it would be Dan. There goes the fire. The passion, and her libido spinning out of control down the drain of disappointment. Well, at least Lucifer had his trousers still on…well mostly.

“Do you mind, Daniel?” Lucifer growled. The Devil was clearly keeping himself from throttling her ex-husband. “The Detective and I were engaged in…”

“Oh wow, I’m so sorry guys. I…uh…well…just please don’t use guns during well…you know.”

Dan quickly ducked back into the elevator and quickly disappeared once the doors were closed. Lucifer walked to the bar and poured himself a drink while Chloe pulled her pants on and up. Chloe then started looking for her gun. First under his Italian sofas and then she started looking under his desk. It had to be around here somewhere.

“Well, Detective,” She could hear him padding slowly across the floor behind her. “I believe my libido has been reignited.”

Oh boy, she was in trouble now.

Well, sort of, at least she had found her gun. You know, just in case.


End file.
